Teen Idol
by BarbieHale
Summary: Mix between Pretty Little Liars, Sorority Row and Twilight. Bella get called back to her old sorority because the murder of one of her old best friends has been discovered. Little does everyone know that Bella and her two old BFF's Taylor and Poppy helped kill her. But now an old friend has returned from beyond the grave. Will Edward manage to save Bella in time?
1. The truth lies below the soil

This is a type of mix between Sorority Row, Twilight and Pretty Little Liars non of witch I own xxxxxxxx

BellaPov

I sat in the living room with the rain pounding outside. Typial weather for the small town of Forks defintly a big diffrance from the sunny Arozona that I'm used to. Well WAS used to.

Alice sat on the large leather couch ficking threw the channels looking for somthing on witch is so odd considering they got channels from all over the world.

Suddenly Aice flicked past somthing that cought my eye.

"Alice go back!" I shouted making Edward who was sat next to me wince. I forgot about vampire hearing.

"What! Why?" Alice screamed back looking at me odly.

"Just do it!" I snapped.

She rolled her eye's and flipped back.

It was a news channel. No wonder she looked at me funny.

I sat forward and steared at the screen. No wonder it cought my eye.

"And the blue silk jaket owend by Morgan Jones former Zeta Phi sorority sister that went missing 1 and a half years ago was found at the bottem of a well on a abondond farm when they were digging to expand but the body wasnt their even though their were traces proving that their was somebody in their. All sisters that attened the sorority Zeta Phi are being called back for a reunion and to see if they know anything about this mystirius disserperance. Morgan Jones' three best friends Poppy Smith, Isabella Swan and Taylor Lockheart will be closely questioned about it. This is Hannah Piers back to you Tom.

The Cullens all looked at me shocked. I guess I didnt tell them I was a Zeta before I came to Forks.

I did know what happend to Morgan. All three of us did. Me, Poppy and Taylor where the cause of her disserpirance well death. We killed her. Well we were pretending she was dead at first to play a prank on Johnny, Morgans ex that cheated on her with Boob Natzi leader and total school slag Saffron.

We thought that it would be funny then of course Johnny had to take it to far and stab a large, sharp metal star in her chest.

We were responsable for murder. Ecspecially Johnny. Poppy wanted to turn Johnny into the police but Taylor, Johnnys sister wouldnt let her.

I guess I was going back to were it all started. The place that made my life worse but better.

Little did I know it was going to be to much like old times and old friends were going to come out and play.

So what did you think? The whole 'Boob Natzi' thing IS of Some Girls on BBC Three (cool show by the way) and Zata Phi IS a real sorority so if you DO go to Zata Phi if you are angry bout it please tell me and I will change the name to something made up tnx xx PLZ REVIEW TNX BBES! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Packing and memories

woohoo! second chappi soz it toot so long to update storys anyof them but i waz kinda decidin wether i sud keep dis 1 or not coz i only got like 1 review and that upset me boohoo :( anyway back 2 the story!

Last time on Teen Idol:

Bella and the cullens see the news and find out bella was in a sorority and one of her ex-sisters mystiriusly disappered xoxo . .

LOL!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything exept and every Justin Bieber CD :) xoxo bbes xoxo

BellaPov

It was only yesterday that i got the phone call from Zeta Phi asking me to come back. You see after we acedentilly killed Morgan all three of us dropped out. I moved to Forks, Poppy moved to somewhere else in Phionix and Taylor stayed but not as part if Zeta Phi. The Cullen's were coming with me to sopport me well exept form Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle had to stay for work and Esme just didnt want to leave Carlisle. Their so sweet together. Carlisle had managed to make theis spray cream thing for the vamps to use for when they go out in the sun it lasts 24 hours and is warterproof. Good thing to because frome the things Emmett had been saying he's going to be in every pool going.

I managed to drag my suitcase from the attic (With only a TINY bit of help from Edward) and packed... Okay Alice packed but yanno whatever.

Acctually I was quite greatful towards Alice for packing my stuff for me. Ya see back in Phionix my mates (Mostly Taylor) packed and dressed probably why i wasnt so shocked when I met Alice coz I had already had practice with a shopping, homicidle maniac before in the past... Same with Rose ya see Poppy was a total bossy bitch when you met her and she dosnt trust anyone the meets but when she warms up to you and ya make friends shes really sweet. Plus if I wore what I wanted to wear the girls would probebly rip my clothes of and dress me themselves right their in the airport... Im not joking... They've done it before but only in a mall.

Alice dressed me in a bright pink T-shirt that said 'GEEK' across the chest in black bold letters (apparently their the latest trend) with short high waisted black shorts and bright pink vans. Not too bad.

She shoved my had luggage in to my hand telling me that I have to have that exact bag. I looked down to the bag and found it to be one of those shoulder Adidas ones. It was bright pink (Ofcourse) and had Adidas in black lettering when I checked in it she had put my Iphone 5 and blackberry curve in white in their. They were a present from Edward to celebrate our engagement. Aswell as a bottle of Lucazaide Pink Lemonade with my Wuthering Hights book with my blue Ipod and some pink Beats.

"Wow you packed stuff i acctually wanted!" I joked laughing.

"Oh! Haha! Look at you Bella the comidian! whatever do you really think im that mean that i would force you to read fashion magazines all the way their?!" She said acting hurt placing a tiny, Pink fingernail painted had over her non beating heart.

"...Edward made you didnt he?" I asked

"YEAH! Bella! Control your fioncee! He threatend to kill my baby!" She said. If she was human she would be in a flood of tears right now.

"Yourrrrr Baby?" I asked confused and slightly disturbed. How could Edward threten to kill an innocent baby! Wait till i get my hands on him. Wait till Rose gets a had on him! She'll kill him!

"My porshe Belly dont worry!" She said comfeting be and ashuring me that hy boy- Fioncee wasnt a homicidal baby murder.

"Oh thank god!" I said letting out a breath i hadnt realized i had been holding.

"Anyway! Ready to go to the airport and meet all your little old friends Belly?" She asked

"Ready as I'll ever be Ali!"

with that we went downsteirs to get in to Edwards Volvo. 


End file.
